Quinn's Remarkable Journey
by nattifranni99
Summary: It's been five years.  Quinn wants her baby back.  This leaves a confused Puck, a teasing Finn, a confused group of girls, and a lonely Shelby.  Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I HAVE MENTIONED IN THE STORY BY THE WAY!
1. The Nightmare

**QPOV**

_So tired...I don't want to get up...I'm not going to give up...please...Beth...please..._

I awoke in a cold sweat. I dared crane my neck to look at the alarm clock. 3:34. I layed back down gently, only realizing I felt hormones coming on.

I sat up and grabbed my pillow. Then I grabbed a pencil and made a tiny hole in it. I shook my head. I wasn't that person anymore.

I set the pencil down on it's place under the bed. I rolled over and tried to think of something that has nothing to do with Beth. I found it impossible and rolled out of bed.

I slumbered into my bathroom and turned on the light. It flickered for a minute then turned on. I stared at myself in the mirror. The girl I recognized was no longer here. Instead stood a girl with messy hair wearing Quinn Fabray's silk pink pajamas. Where was Quinn Fabray?

All of a sudden movement occured downstairs. I cocked her head to the side, a typical blonde thing.

I grabbed a baseball bat I kept with me and made my way to the stairs.

I walked slowly, the stairs creaking with each step. I shook my head in disbelief. Why did this always have to happen to me?

I reached the bottom of the stairs, scared as hell. I went through the interminable hallway and opened the door to the kitchen. What stood there shocked me, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	2. You're Kidding Me, Right?

**PPOV**

I didn't mean to!

Seriously. I wasn't trying to stalk her. I just had a long night and needed a place to stay. You don't know what the chiz im talkin 'bout do you? Well here it goes.

I got into a club. I showed them my fake ID and everything. After a lot of shots, I got really drunk. So without thinking I ran all the way over to Quinn's house.

I opened the front door with the key she gave me a couple months ago. I stumbled to the couch, and around midnight I fell asleep. Around 3:30, I got hungry. Without thinking of where I was, I opened the fridge.

Now, that fridge was packed. I couldn't just take one thing! Thinking my mom went shopping, I took out all of the food that said, 'game food'. If it's there, and I want it, I'm eating it!

Just then I heard someone come down the stairs. I thought it was just the cat, but then I remembered. "Wait, this food is for football games!"

As I was loading the fridge back up, beautiful Quinn with her hair all messed up, just the way it was when...well, never mind. She screamed, and when she screamed I screamed.

"SHHHH!" I cried, running over to her and smushing her lips together. "Let, go of me!" She tried to shout. I shook my head. I heard someone else come down the stairs. I quickly spun her out of my arms and hid behind a door.

I opened it a crack and saw Quinn's mom. A true cougar. "Quinn! Was that you that sreamed?" She whispered harshly. "I'm sorry mom. I just, thought I saw a mouse scurry along the kitchen floor," Quinn rushed herself. She looked at me. I gave her the quick signal to say no.

"But, it was just the cat. Sorry for waking you." Quinn bowed her head. She looked up from underneath her rats nest and winked. I smiled and winked back. Quinn's mom nodded and went back upstairs.

I slid out of the door. "You did great!" Puck smiled, reaching in to kiss her. Quinn side-stepped, making Puck fall on the floor. Quinn covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Now listen. Monday, I want you to meet me at my locker. No acceptions. It's really important."

I nodded and kissed her. Her warm, not glossed lips tasted good on his. And it made him think he could just be stuck like this forever.


	3. Come On, Tell Me!

**FPOV**

"Why not?" I begged. Rachel shook her head. I pouted. Rachel silently giggled. She made a motion with her hands. "Oh...um...I don't know..." I gave up. Rachel laughed this time. "I was being Hannah Montana!" Rachel said through giggles. Oh...

"Well that just proves how stupid I am." Rachel shook her head again and kissed me. Then Quinn came walking by. All of her strands of beautiful hair was pulled back in a painful ponytail. Her short skirt crunched as she walked by. She smiled at me and proceded to her locker.

I wanted her. He knew that, and even Rachel still knew that. But I wouldn't break Rachel's poor, 80's music filled heart. I nodded at her and closed my eyes, picturing the moments when I was with Quinn.

There were a lot of great moments. Dinner at Breadsticks, a fancy party at her house, that movie where the kid puked all over the screen and they had to cancel it. It was all great up until Quinn told me Beth was Puck's baby.

But then again, even after that they loved each other. When Quinn had her baby, they both watched her in that newborn room for awhile.

"How are you?" I recal saying. "It was the most painful procedure of my life." The statement ended with silence. "She's beautiful," I shook my head, but yet nodding. "Yeah, and she has your eyes," Quinn joked. We both laughed really hard.

When Rachel pulled away, she walked away, and I ran to Quinn. "Hey," I said smoothly, leaning against a locker, realizing it was open.

"Oh gosh!" Quinn cried suddenly. She took my arm and pulled me out with all her strength. "I'm ok." I brushed myself off. We both laughed. "Hi," Quinn smiled. She put her books away and slammed it.

"So, I had a dream about you last night," I lied. "Really?" Quinn smiled bigger. "Yeah. You and me were at breadsticks, you with like a couple breadsticks and me with a pile of them and some in the box for later..." I looked down at my feet.

Quinn had a weird expression on her face. "I'm pretty sure that should be the other way around." We both laughed again. No one was in the hallway. Mostly at end of the day clubs.

"Why aren't you at Cheerioss practice?" I realized. "Canceled. Why aren't you at Football practice?" "Day off," I replied. We both laughed again for some reason.

We were silent for a minute. I leaned in and kissed her. No one could stop us. She kissed back, but we both stopped. "I have a boyfriend," Quinn sighed. "I know..." I sighed. We were both silent again and I walked away, regretting what I'd just did.


	4. I Want My Baby Back

**QPOV**

He loves me.

It's fairly obvious. Why else would he kiss me when it was clearly the wrong time to kiss someone. I mean, he does know me and Puck are still a thing, right? Oh well, I just needed to focus on finding Puck.

I ran as fast as I could to his house. He stood there putting his mail away. I ran into his open arms and kissed him. When we pulled away, he wiped the lip gloss off of his face with the back of his hand.

"You said you needed to talk to me last night," Puck reminded me. "Right." I pulled out some papers from my binder and handed them to him. He cocked his head to the side like Brittany. I shook my head. "Just open them!" I cried, shaking his arm.

"Alright, alright!" Puck took the papers from the manilla envelope they were contained in. He skimmed them and his happy face turned into a grimace.

He drove me without a word to her house. I was happy he'd agreed to do this, and kind of sorry. He wasn't ready for this, and if he was my boyfriend he would have to make his share.

He pulled into the parking lot. I took his hands as we stopped at the door. "Thank you," I whispered. He kissed me on the cheek and opened the double doors.

Ms. Colovinch looked up. "Quinn and Noah?" She asked, surprised. "Another one on the way?" I grabbed my belly to make sure. Phew!

"No," Puck grimaced. He looked at me to make sure I was sure. "We'd like to talk about re-adopting."

Ms. Colovinch led us into her office. We sat down in the red chairs we did when we gave her away. I looked at my watch. "So, re-adopting, huh?" Ms. Colovinch asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Of course, I want my baby back." Puck nodded in approval, though I knew he was lying. Ms. Colovinch re-adjusted her glasses and looked at our papers. "This is all under your mothers name?" "Yes."

"I'm not sure we can just pull her away from her owner. It has been five years," Ms. Colovinch asked. "I don't care. Do whatever you can. Tell her Shelby's being put up for adoption I don't know, just please, I want my baby back," I begged.

Ms. Colovinch gave a sad look in my direction. "I'll do what I can honey," She assured. "So, what came up with the name Beth Fabray Corcoran?" She asked.

I looked at Puck. "Well I liked the name Beth. Fabray is Quinn's last name and Corcoran is Shelby's last name," Puck answered without looking at me.

"Any middle names?" "Drizzle," I answered this time. She looked at me with a weird expression on her face. "My ex-boyfriend suggested it." She nodded, knowing Finn. The guy who had recently kissed me.

I looked at Puck again. This time he looked back. "Please," I mouthed. "Just trust me?" Puck grimaced, but nodded. I would never tell him what Finn and I did. Ever. And if he did find out, I might die.

Ms. Colovinch interrupted my thoughts. "I found Beth's files! Ms. Corcoran is on her way. You might get your baby back!"


	5. I Want To Stay With You

**SPOV**

I hung up the phone and sat in the kitchen chair. I felt tears in my eyes. I was going to have to give up the one daughter I could communicate with to her biological parents.

I thought about it. Could they even raise a baby alone? They had no money, what would they do? Beth came running down the stairs.

"Who was it mommy?" She asked, running into my arms. "Well, sweetie, remember I told you I'm not your real mommy?" A teardrop ran down my face. She nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I'm going to have to give you back to them," I explained. Beth's smile turned into a frown, then a grimace. She got that one from Noah.

"I don't want to be with them, I want to be with you!" She pouted. "I know honey, but this is for the best." I finally got her into the car, and before I left I put her long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail.

I pulled into the parking lot after twenty minutes. I turned around to see Beth was asleep. I shook her until she woke up. She ran out of the car and looked in the window.

"What do you see?" I asked her. "I see a pretty girl with a ponytail just like me! And she has a boy next to her with a shaved head!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well sweetie, that's mommy and daddy. Mommy's name is Quinn and daddy's name is Noah," I explained. I would miss her. She busted through the doors and ran into the office. I saw her stop dead.

"Are you...my mommy?" Beth asked softly. From the doorway I saw Quinn nod. "And your..." "Daddy," Puck finished for her. She ran into they're arms.

"Hi Quinn, Noah," I greeted. "Hi Miss. Corcoran." Quinn greeted without turning her head from Beth. "Are you sure you'd like to go through with this?" Ms. Colovinch asked. I nodded. I knew Beth would love her parents.

I signed Beth back over to Quinn with tearful handwriting. "Thank you so much Ms. Corcoran," Puck thanked. I nodded and drove away.

I sat alone on my couch for awhile. I turned on the TV to find Family Matters. Just my luck, even TV hated me. I turned it off and went into the kitchen.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" The voice on the other end questioned. "Hey honey, it's me, mom." "Mom? Why are you calling me?" Rachel asked from the other end. "I want you to come over here."

Rachel drove as fast as she could over here. She flung herself into my arms and I cried. I led her inside and told her all about what happened. She listened with careful eyes. When I was finished she was shocked.

"But you love Beth. She was my sister," Rachel looked at her feet like Finn. "I know, but Quinn and Noah would be a lot happier with Beth," I explained again. "This is so upseting. Is she still my sister?" She asked. "If you ask Quinn and..." "Then no, I guess not."

She pouted. I smiled, Beth always pouted. "Aren't you going to be lonely?" Rachel sobbed silently. I nodded. "A little, but I'll get used to it," I assured her.

She shook her head. "No, no, no, no you wont get used to it. Mom, I'm coming to live with you." I smiled and said, "Ok." We hugged, and thats when she left to pack her things, and I realized I did have a daughter after all, and that I could have talked to Rachel for 3 years now...


	6. It's A Pretty Long Story

**QPOV**

I. Was. So. Happy.

As Puck was driving home, she was talking the entire time. I just smiled and looked at Puck. He kept his eyes on the road and smiled, but never said anything.

When we got to Puck's big house, she ran inside, her ponytail flopping all over the place. Puck suddenly appeared next to me. "Looks like you when we had our little talk before anyone knew but you and Finn," He smirked, smacking me on the butt. I shook my head at him.

"Well now I'm going to have to move in, because her room is here," I said, relived. I was going to be so happy to get away from my mom, in depression about her newest heartbreak with her boyfriend, Conner. "Yeah, you can sleep in my room," Puck murmured, hoping I wouldn't hear him. Too bad I did. I smacked him in the arm.

"This is your HOUSE?" Beth screeched like 5 year olds do. Puck nodded. "You wanna see your room, honey?" I asked, knowing Puck needed time to himself. She nodded and got up the long staircase before I was halfway through it. "Well, cheerleading is NOT working," I laughed with Puck.

I opened her bedroom door. Puck did a good job in here! The room was painted a dark pink, with black, pink, and yellow bed sheets in a "big girl bed", just as she had requested. There were black dressers and a black painted walk in closet next to the white door.

"Do you like it?" I asked, being careful with my words. She nodded and hugged me. This was a new sensation for me, and I squeezed back.

She wanted me to tell her stories the rest of the night. "Tell me about when I was born, momma- Ms. Corcoran-told me stories about when she adopted me, but never told me about when I was born," She murmured, in her PJ's. Puck had come up a couple of times to make sure we weren't dead.

"Well, It's a pretty long story, you sure you wanna hear it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, it all started when me and my glee club went to Regionals. It's like a singing competition. And after we had performed, I found out I was going into labor, meaning I was about to give birth. My mommy, your grandma, was there. And I was pregnant at a young age, which you should absolutely never do, so they kicked me out of the house. I was pretty happy she was there. I had daddy-Puck-drive me and the whole glee club came. I invited my friend Mercedes to come watch to, because she was helping me through a tough time. Then 6 minutes later I gave birth to you!"

Beth smiled. "Was I pretty?" She asked, wide eyed. I nodded, taking her head in my hands and kissing her forehead. "And you still are!" After that I tucked her in and climbed into the bed in the guest room. I wasn't quite ready to get into Puck's room yet.

After a couple of hours I was still awake, and so was Beth. I heard a knock on the door. I flung it open like I was waiting for it to happen. Beth stood there in her PJ's looking up at me with big eyes. "Mommy, I'm scared to sleep in my room...can I sleep in here with you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side like Brittany. I nodded and she crawled into bed with me. Almost instantly I fell asleep with Beth in my arms.


	7. I Pity The Fool

**PPOV**

She was so cute. Beth and Quinn, I mean. Earlier when Beth was at her new kindergarden, Quinn asked me who was cuter.

"How do you think she's doing at kindergarden?" Quinn asked, holding a cup of coffee in both hands and staring down at it. "She's gonna be fine! She's like her old man! She's probably made tons of friends _and_ put the obvious gay kid in the dumpster." Quinn smacked me in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow!" I cried, grabbing it and looking at Quinn. She giggled so hard her face went into her coffee. "OW!" She screamed, still laughing.

"You know she looks just like you right?" I asked her, washing a glass cup with an old rag. She shook her head in her hands. "No, she looks more like you," She murmured, taking a sip of her coffee, which trickled down her chin. I took the rag and wiped it off.

Quinn stood up and went into the living room. "Why don't you get changed? Beth'll be back any second," I suggested, sitting down and putting my arm around her.

I got into the car with her. "You want me to drive?" I offered. She nodded, not saying anything and looked out the window. She looked sick. "Whats wrong?" I asked, playing with her messy hair. She shook her head. "Just drive, I'll tell you later," She whispered.

I drove to her moms house and stopped the car. "I'll help you pack." She still said nothing. "Quinn!" I sighed. "I just don't have the heart to tell my mom I'm moving out!" Quinn admited, sobbing into my shoulder. "Quinn, I'm super sorry, you want me to do it?" I whispered. She shook her head, pausing for air. "I'll do it." I wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, hello Puck! Quinn," Ms. Fabray greeted. She let us inside. "So Quinn, where were you last night?" Ms. Fabray asked curious. "Well mom..." She looked at me. I nodded and smirked. "...that's what we came here to talk about."

She told her mom the whole story about getting Beth back and how she lives at my place. "...so, Puck wants me to move in, so it would be better to take care of Beth." Quinn finished, putting her hands in her lap. She always had that rich girl posture.

Ms. Fabray thought for a minute. "Well thats a great idea!" She cried. "WHAT?" Quinn and I shouted simultaneously. "Well, if you need to take care of your baby, you need to take care of your baby!" We both looked at each other and shrugged. We packed her things and got home just as Beth did.

She walked into the house with sunglasses on. "Beth!" Quinn cried, running to hug her. "Hey, Beth," I greeted from the kitchen. "Beth, you didn't have these sunglasses when you left for school!" Quinn murmured, carrying her into the kitchen.

"Well..." Beth started, taking them off the reveal a bruise on her forehead under her bangs. Quinn was shocked. She looked at me, and I was in shock as well. "What happened..." Quinn whispered, hugging the kid.

"Well, I was playing with something at free time, and this girl came and wanted to play with it, so she took it out of my hands. I went over and took it back, when she called daddy something bad. That did it, and I went over and hit her in the arm, very lightly though! And then she hit me smack in the forehead!"

Quinn stood there with her mouth open. I smiled and laughed a little. Quinn turned around and gave me a look that said, If you laugh I'll hit YOU smack in the forehead. "Honey, just wash the blood out, I'll be up in a minute," Quinn murmured. Beth ran upstairs.

"Why when a kid has two kids who were very popular in high school have stuff like THIS happen?" Quinn cried, running upstairs.


	8. What The Hell Happened?

**QPOV**

I ran upstairs and opened the door to Beth's room. I saw her looking in her mirror, touching where she had cleaned and wincing. I gave myself an, "I hate you" look, but I don't even know how that's possible because no one can look at they're own face. If I could I would give myself an, "I hate you" look.

I sat down next to her and pulled her in my lap. "Hun..." I started. She put a hand up to stop me. "I know mom. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have mad this any worse than it already is. I'm just a big, fat, problem starter," Beth huffed.

"Did you just call me mom?" I asked, confused. Beth laughed, but my face was serious. "Yeah!" She said between giggles. I laughed along with her, though it didn't curve the pain I felt in my stomach.

Later that day I went to my therapist, Dr. Lou. "I just don't understand what's going on with her. Shelby told me she's a total momma's girl!" I cried, putting my head in my hands, wiping away the sweat. "Well, maybe she's not a momma's girl," Dr. Lou said with a straight face. "Maybe she's a Shelby's girl."

I came down to the waiting room where Puck was sitting. "Where's Beth?" I whispered, sitting on his lap. "At the vending machine. I asked her to get me a Kit-Kat." I rolled my eyes. "Puck, she's not your slave, she's our daughter," I reminded him, my hands playfully sculpting his mohawk. _Maybe she's a Shelby's girl._ The words still haunted me.

When Beth got back, I made Puck give her half of the candy bar for doing a good job. He hesitated at first, but then agreed as soon as he saw my face. When I got home I hit him and cried, "I wonder who which child I'm raising here!"

At around midnight I was on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate watching _My Wife and Kids._ It really didn't help much. All of a sudden the doorbell rang, and I got my lazy butt off the couch and opened the door. I saw Finn standing there with a worried expression.

"Something happened," He mumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his car. "Finn! Let go of me! God dammit Finn, don't make me hit you!" I screamed as he threw me in the car. I was surprised Puck couldn't hear me, his bedroom window open all the way.

Finn drove and drove, but didn't tell me where we were going. But as soon as he pulled into the driveway, I knew where we were and exactly what was happening.

I shot out of the car faster than Finn did and ran into the house. The fireman got me out of the burning house, and everytime I kept running back, he was there to save me.

I ran over to Rachel. "What the hell happened?" I screamed at her. Tears ran down her face, and for a minute I felt sorry for her. This whole time I felt sorry for her. "The microwave set on fire when she put the popcorn in there. The fireman still can't find her!" Rachel screamed louder than I did.

Tears trickled down my face and onto my chin when I ran into Finn's chest. I let the tears flow onto his Ed Hardy t-shirt, and he didn't care in the least. He hugged me back, but then saw Rachel's expression and went to comfort her.

I stayed there the entire time. It was after 3:45 when the fireman put the fire out, and no Shelby to be found. Rachel, who appeared outr of nowhere, put a hand on my shoulder. That's when I lost it and sobbed into her shoulder. She put her head on mine and started to cry as well.

Rachel drove me home. We didn't say a word to each other. When I finally got home, Puck ran out and started yelling at me. "Where the HELL did you go?" He screamed. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. He still didn't buy it. "Shelby's house burned down and I wanted to stay to make sure everything was ok, but there not, alright? Shelby's dead. Are you happy now?" I screamed, storming back into the house and up into my room.

I saw Beth waiting at my door, which scared me half to death. She looked up at me, her dirty blonde hair curled. "Why are you here?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She shrugged. "I've been here since 1," She announced. "You were waiting all this time for me?" I asked, touched. She nodded. "Daddy went out to look for you at around 2."

I had never been so touched in my life. Tears ran down my face again. But this time out of joy. I squeezed her shoulders and let her in. I wrapped her arms around her and fell asleep. I would never tell her of the incident that happened tonight. It would just be too freakin sad.


	9. You Might Want This

**No authors note today JUST READ AND REVIEW (My other stories too The Girl That Changed It All and Family Matters) So I guess this is an authors note lol!**

**_RPOV**

I just couldn't believe she was gone. The fire started at around midnight. I told Finn to go and get Quinn as fast as he could. I went to talk with one of the firefighters that night.

"How much longer will it be?" I asked, holding on to the cup of coffee I was drinking before hand. He shook his head. "Maybe another couple hours. The house is pretty big and your mom could be hiding anywhere," He answered not breaking the mood.

I nodded and went on my tippy toes. I saw a firefighter walk out with something that had just barely survived. He gave it to me and winked. "You might like this," He said smugly, walking back into the house.

I saw the crisp book in my lap, burned at it's corners. There was a ribbon on the front of it, but I couldn't make out the words. I opened it up when I knew what it was immediately. I looked at the old baby pictures of me my dad's had obviously sent and smiled, tears rolling onto my nose and onto the book. I also saw pictures of baby Beth. She looked so happy and peaceful and beautiful.

Just then a car rolled up into the driveway and I set the book on the firefighting truck. Quinn stormed out of the car and onto my lawn which required many things saved by the fire. I stood up and smoothed my skirt down.

"What the hell happened?" She challenged me. Then the crying got more intense and by now I was heaving big, heavy sobs. "The mirowave set on fire when she put the popcorn in there! The firemen still can't find her!" I screamed over all the commotion.

That's when Quinn broke down. She ran straight into Finn's chest and cried. This was one of the many times I had seen Quinn cry about something. I gave Finn a look that said leave her be, and he let her go.

Finn came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," He whispered into my ear. I shook my head. "There's nothing you could've done," I whispered back, my tears soaking into his already wet shirt.

Around 3:45 in the morning the fire stopped, and my mom was no where to be found. I sighed, not even able to cry anymore. I thanked the firemen from the bottom of my heart. All I could say to Quinn was, "Want a ride?"

We didn't say anything about the recent event. When I pulled into her driveway, Noah stormed out of the house, obviously in rage. I couldn't watch this so I just rolled out silently.

I moved all of my non-burned things back to my dads house. I looked at my old room in wonder. Was I really this big of a dork back then?

I sat on my old bed and looked at the scrapbook that made it out of the fire. I only skimmed through the pages, It was to soon to look at these yet. Then I thought of everything that had happened and cried myself to sleep.


	10. I'll Wait For You In Heaven, Momma

**A/N: There will probably only be a couple of chapters after this...but expect a sequel!**

**_QPOV**

I "accidentaly" slept in. I woke up at 10:30 to find Beth gone. I slumped down the stairs and Puck's car wasn't in the driveway, instead another car was in it's place.

I walked into my living room to find Rachel on the couch. I grimaced at her. I still hated her, even though I felt really bad for her. "What the hell are you doing in my house at 10:30?" I mumbled, starting a coffee pot.

Rachel stood up. "Noah called me over. He wanted me to tell you something," She whispered. I turned around to look at her. She looked like she'd been crying. "Probably about yesterday. Ok. Sit down," I pointed to a kitchen chair.

Rachel sat down and shook her head. "It's not about yesterday. Noah isn't mad about that anymore. It's something else." Now I was getting worried. "What is it Berry?" I sneered, using my old high school nickname for her.

She started crying again. "Ugh! I'm sorry. I'm trying to be nicer to people now that I'm a mother. I don't want Beth picking that up and using it at school." I apologized. "Well, I don't know if she'll be picking up anything for awhile," Rachel whispered.

I stood up as the coffee pot beeped. "What happened to my BABY Berry?" I screamed. Rachel wiped her tears away and looked up at me. "She's at the hospital."

I took the coffee pot off the burner, not wanting it to start a house fire. I poured the two of us some coffee while I waited her to tell me what happened. "Noah called me from the hospital. He said something about what happened at kindergarden today. He said Beth wouldn't tell him and that she wanted her mommy here. He told me when you woke up, which was right after he called me, that you should come down to the hospital and ask for Elizabeth Fabray-Puckerman. I'm really sorry Quinn," Rachel babbled.

I shook my head. "I'm obviously sleeping," I cried, putting my head in my hands. "You want a ride to the hospital? You should probably get dressed, it's pretty cold out there," Rachel mumbled. I smacked her hand away from my shoulder. "I'm fine. Just drive Berry."

It was a half hour drive to the closest hospital. When we got to the Lima Hospital for Children, I ran out of the car and bumped into the front desk. "I'm here for Elizabeth Fabray-Puckerman!" I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Are you her sister? Only the parents are allowed in," The lady behind the desk reminded me. "I'm her mother!" I shouted.

I ran upstairs to Beth's room and flung the door open. I saw Puck standing next to her bed with Mr. Schuester and the doctor. "Mr. Schue?" I asked, suprised. He waved, it looked like he'd been crying, too. "What the hell happened, Puckerman?" I screamed, sitting next to my baby who was unconscious on the bed with an IV wire attached to her.

"Her class was taking a walk outside when this crazy drunk man ran his car onto the sidewalk and hit Beth. The school called you, but you were asleep, so they called me at work," Puck explained, his voice shaking.

My mouth dropped as I looked at my pale daughter. "Oh my god...BETH NO!" I screamed, grasping her arm and sobbing, oblivious to the scene I was making in front of Mr. Schue, Puck, and the doctor.

"I'M SORRY BETH...I'M-I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN IF IT MEANS KEEPING YOU SAFE! I'M SORRY FOR GIVING YOU UP WHEN YOU WERE BORN TO LIVE WITH SHELBY. I'M SORRY FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM HER! YOU WOULD'VE LIVED A BETTER LIFE WITHOUT EVER KNOWING ME OR DADDY! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME? BETH...MY BABY...PLEASE LIVE!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision.

The doctor then butted in. "Ms. Fabray, we're not sure yet if she'll die or not. There's a slim chance she'll live, because the car ran over her, it didn't hit her." I wiped my tears away and looked at the cast on both of her legs and her arm. "Beth. Please don't leave me! I love you Beth, my baby!" I sobbed.

Puck and Mr. Schue put there hands on my shoulder. I looked at Beth. I couldn't live without her. She was my entire life. All of a sudden, her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Mommy?" Beth asked, her voice cracking.

"BETH!" I screamed, hugging her chest. I heard a crack and I let go immedietly. "What happened, momma?" She asked me. I shook my head and tears blurred my sight again, but this time from joy. "Beth, don't worry about that. You just got ran over by a car. You're going to be fine Beth, I'll never let anything happen to you ever again!" I sobbed.

Beth hugged my chest this time. I put my hands in her tangly hair and kissed her forehead. "Ms. Fabray? Mr. Puckerman? May I have a word outside?" The doctor asked. I let go of Beth and told Mr. Schuester to watch over her. He agreed quickly and sat next to her.

The doctor closed the door behind us and Puck gave me a big hug. When we finally let go, the doctor broke the news. "Guys, I wouldn't get so happy yet," The doctor said. My smile faded.

"What? WHY?" I screamed. Puck shushed me. "She has two broken legs, a broken arm, and a large cut in the back of her head." I looked at the palm of my hand, which was covered in blood. I hadn't even noticed. "She might not live. She's only five years old, this many injuries isn't doing well to her. Plus, she has a 103 degree fever. She might not last another week."

I broke down crying. I sat next to the door and curled up into a ball. Puck sat down next to me. "What am I going to do without Beth?" I screamed, putting my head into his shoulder. He patted my head. "We'll find something, honey." Puck whispered. I shook my head. "Nothing will ever replace Beth. I swear I will murder the guy who ran over my poor Elizabeth," I whispered.

I walked back into the room by myself. Mr. Schuester was in the bathroom and Puck was in the waiting room. Beth looked at me and smiled. I would miss her for sure. "Hey honey?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Yeah mommy?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to break it to her. "Well, remember your old mommy? Shelby?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded, smiling. "What about her mommy?" Beth smiled. I smiled, too. "Well, honey, she...um...well, she's up in heaven now." Beth's smile disapeared. "What happened?" Beth whispered, tears filling up her eyes.

"Well honey, mommy Shelby was an angel. And, god loves angels. So, he wanted to keep Shelby for himself, by making her an angel herself!" I explained. Beth nodded. "And she's in heaven now?" She asked. I nodded. Church really did this kid well. "Of course honey. And your going to be an angel, too!" I sobbed, still smiling. Beth nodded and smiled. "I'll be with mommy Shelby up in heaven?" She asked, looking up at me with wide blue eyes and tears on her nose. I nodded. "In a week's time," I whispered.

I decided not to go home. I wanted to stay with her all week. I looked at my phone, realizing I had a lot of missed calls and texts from Rachel and Puck.

Finally it was Sunday, Beth's last day. I read her a story, we watched movies, and I even asked Rachel to get her some toys to play with. It was around 8:00. "Mommy?" Beth asked. "Yes Elizabeth?" I asked, playing with her hair. "Am I going to die tonight?" The question made me want to burst into tears, but I had to tell her the truth. "Yes Beth. And I want you to know something." I sobbed. "What is it mommy?" Beth asked, her voice smooth. "I want you to know Daddy and I love you very much, and that I'll never forget about you," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Beth nodded. "You'll never forget me, and I'll never forget you and daddy, momma," Beth sighed. "Thank you Beth. I love you." I cried, hugging her hard. "I'll wait for you in heaven with Ms. Shelby momma," Beth said, hugging me hard.

And that was the night I watched my poor daughter go up to heaven.


	11. I Love You Beth Drizzle FabrayPuckerman

**A/N: This will be the last chapter. Right a review and let me know what you think of the story. Thank you guys for sticking with me towards the end, and remember, expect a sequel coming up soon!_QPOV**

This was the day I had been dreading since I first re-adopted Beth. The day of her funeral. I dressed up in a black dress with a locket around my neck with a picture of her inside of it. Puck came into my room and knocked on my door. He pulled me into a big hug. I threw my arms around his chest, my arms limp.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For what?" He whispered back. "For agreeing to re-adopt Beth. For helping me look after her instead of being a dead beat dad. For being there through thick and thin, and for actually answering the schools calls." I whispered, tears already falling down my face. Puck wiped them away and replied, "No problem."

We drove to where Beth would be buried and saw a bunch of people there. My family, Puck's family, the glee club, and even Coach Sylvester was there, dressed in a black track suit. I ran up to Mr. Schuester and hugged his rock hard chest, my tears letting loose again. "I'm sorry, Quinn." Mr. Schuester whispered.

Finally it was time for people to say their feelings for Beth. I let whoever wanted to go up. Finn came up first. "Beth. Nice name, by the way. I remember when I thought you were mine. My daughter. I loved you and never wanted anything to happen to you. And even when I found out Puck was your daddy, I still loved you and never wanted anything to happen to you. Your a beautiful angel now, and I've always wanted you to know that I love you Elizabeth Drizzle Fabray-Puckerman."

My actual sobs escaped this time. "Thank you, Finn Hudson," I whispered, hugging him. Mr. Schuester was up next. "Elizabeth, I have to say, you did ruin a lot of things in my life. You ruined my marriage, you changed my wife into a liar, although she had never lied to me before, and you even changed my ex-sister in law a little bit. But you did do some fantastic things. You changed Quinn from a snobby head cheerleader, to a bright, young adult. You even got Noah to lighten up a bit. We'll miss you Elizabeth." "Thank you Mr. Schuester," I smiled.

It was Puck's turn. "Beth. I always knew you were my baby. Before anyone, except mommy knew. After all the baby drama was over between uncle Finn and mommy, I never wanted to be like my dad. He was a dead beat. Do you know what that means? It means that he never cared about me. I always wanted to care for you, but I found out I couldn't, because mommy never would let me see you. She said you were better off with Shelby. I never believed it. So when mommy wanted to re-adopt you, I was actually happy, although I didn't show it. When we brought you home, I thought I did a pretty good job on your room, right? Good. Well, Beth, I'm really going to miss you. You changed my life, Beth, and I'll never know how to forgive you for that. Goodnight, Beth." Puck payed no attention to the tears falling down his face. He sat down next to me. "I love you Noah Puckerman," I whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

Then it was my turn. I stood up in front of everyone. I looked over at all of the glee kids. I saw Sam, my ex-boyfriend and smiled. He smiled and waved, even he was crying. I then looked down at the open casket which held my daughter. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a fancy dress my mom had gotten her. I looked down at her and started to cry.

"Beth. I have to say, I used to hate you. I just wanted you out of my life so I could get back to being the head cheerleader and have my boyfriend back. But that didn't happen. I grew to love you, even when I was out of high school. I was having nightmares about you. And eventually they got so real, I wanted to re-adopt you. I really didn't want to pull you away from Shelby. I had dreams that you were really happy with her, and that I would never get you back because she would never agree to it. But she did. And I was very greatful. I was super excited to have my daughter back, but also super scared. I wasn't sure what to do. I had no expirience raising a child. But you were easy. I figured out you could feed yourself, so that was pretty great, and you were potty trained, so I had Shelby to thank for that. Then you came home from school one day with a black eye. I wanted to kill your teacher for not doing anything about it, and I wanted to kill the person who hit you. But I didn't. And you know why, Beth? Because you shouldn't be exposed to violence, and you can't always get what you want, as one of my good friends told me." I took a break and smiled at Finn.

"But then there was that awful night at midnight. Finn came to get me and drove me to Shelby and Rachel's burning house. I tried to save her, and the firefighters did all they could, but it wasn't enough. Shelby was gone. I remember when I came home you waiting by my door to come in and sleep with me. You said you'd been waiting there since 1:00, and that daddy went out to look for me at around 2. And I just realized that he left you alone, so i might have to smack him later. I couldn't tell you what happened with Shelby, because it would just break your little heart in two. I remember sleeping in about a week ago. I woke up at 10:30 to find you at school and daddy, supposedly at work. I came downstairs to see Rachel sitting on my couch. She told me you were in the hospital. When I came to the hospital, I was told you were ran over by a car. I decided I would never sleep again if it meant keeping you safe. Then you woke up and I thought you would live, but I thought wrong. The doctor told me you had about about a week to live. I broke down crying, but I knew that god just couldn't stand to send an angel like you down to earth. I came in and told you about the horrible night that Shelby died. I told you that Shelby was an angel, and that god loves angels, so he decided to keep her all to himself. Then you asked if she was in heaven, and I answered yes, and that you were going up to heaven, too. I hated telling you, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I told you that you'd be an angel with Shelby in heaven. I wanted to break down crying, but I knew that you'd understand. You always did understand things like that. I remember your last day. We watched the little mermaid, read a couple of story books, including the litle engine that could, and Rachel got you some toys to play with. I then remember our little conversation we had at 8:00. You asked me if you were going to die. Knowing I couldn't lie to my poor daughter, I said yes. And I told you that Daddy and I love you very much, and that we'll never forget you. You then told me you'd be waiting for us in heaven with Ms. Shelby. Beth, I love you, and I can't stand the fact that I couldn't save you from being run over by that awful man. I'll never forget you Beth, and nothing will ever replace you. You were the best daughter I've ever had, and ever will have, and I'll visit your grave every day. And remember that you'll wait for me in heaven. And now, I don't want to leave you, but I know I'll have to. So goodbye Elizabeth Drizzle Fabray-Puckerman. I love you and will never, ever forget you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before leaving, I kissed Beth on the forehead and realized everyone in the audience was now crying. I then took Puck's hand, and with one last tearful look at Beth, walked away from my dead daughter.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Remember my sequel! Review!**


End file.
